Mind Over Matter
by Boondock Jake
Summary: Tech is sent away to a remote cabin in the woods after several incidents cause the team to worry about him. He will have to face his demons and perhaps even a real one.
1. Chapter 1

Mind Over Matter

_Loonatics and all related characters, places, etc. belong to Warner Bros._

"_We're all mad here." _-Cheshire Cat, "American McGee's Alice"

"Zzz...Hey, doc...pass me those carrots will ya?..."

Ace mumbled blissfully in his sleep. The rabbit was sprawled over his bed, the sheets hanging off the sidefrom his constant shuffling around. His ears were drooped past his shoulders causing him to suck down and blow up his left ear with every snore.

He was having the most wonderful dream. He was lounging around a giant pool, surrounded by beautiful women and all his enemies were in little bow ties waiting on him as his own personal butlers. Mastermind was massaging his feet and Sypher was filing down his finger nails.

"More carrot juice sir?" Massive asked, presenting a glass. "Thanks Mass. Keep up the good work."

Ace was about to take a sip of his favorite drinkwhen a loud ear piercing scream awoke him from his fantasy. He nearly fell out of bed when another one echoed through out HQ. Hopping to his feet, Ace bursted out of his room to find Slam, Rev, Lexi and Duck in the hallway just as confused as him.

"Ugh. Who's the baby that woke me from my winning a million dollar dream part twenty?" Duck asked, more than annoyed. Again the scream was heard. It was enough to make their fur and feathers stand on end. Lexi looked around and asked,

"Where's Tech?"

They all gave each other the same concerned look and bolted for the genius's room. Slam punched the door in, crumpling it like paper.

"You could have pressed the button you know." Duck pointed out but no one was listening. Entering the room, the team saw Tech thrashing around in his bed like he was being attacked. His muzzle opened up letting out another terrified scream of agony. Ace grabbed the coyote by the shoulders and shook him hard.

"Tech! Wake up! Your having a nightmare!" He shouted. Tech's eyes shot open and he stop screaming. He just lay there, panting. Ace and the others had a look of relief on their faces when he came too.

"Jeez Tech, way to give a guy a heart attack." Ace joked. Tech just stared up at Ace, not moving. Ace gave him a puzzled look.

"What?"

As soon as those words left the team leader's mouth, Tech wrapped his hands around Ace's neck and forced him to the ground. Lexi and Duck tried to pry Tech off but he was surprisingly strong.

"Tech-let-go-!-What-the-hell-is-a-matter-with-you?-Your-killing-Ace-dead-belly-up-nadda-no-more-..."

"Not helping Rev!" Duck grunted back at his fellow avian. Ace was gasping for air as Tech's hold tightened. Lexi knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Sorry Tech. Slam!" She shouted to the purple giant. He grunted in response and drove a big mean fist across the coyote's jaw, knocking him out. Ace clutched his throat and sucked in the oxygen greedily.

"What..in da world...was that about?" Ace choked out.

"Maybe the professor's been spending way to much time in the lab?" Duck said. Slam picked up the unconscious Loonatic and set him down gently on the bed. He had a guilty look on his face for hurting his friend. Lexi patted his back and concealed him.

"It's ok Slam. If you hadn't knocked him out then we would had to use our powers and that would have hurt him much more." The Tasmanian smiled, feeling better that what he did was justified.

"Wow-that-was-totally-weird!-I've-never-seen-Tech-like-that!-He-was-all-crazy-and-bug-eyed-like-some-sort-of-monster!"

"Yeah. I noticed." Ace mumbled, rubbing his throat.

"So what do we do with him?" Duck asked. "Let's let him sleep it off. Maybe he won't be so nuts in the morning." Ace answered. The others nodded in agreement and gave the coyote one last look before heading back to their own rooms.

* * *

Tech's alarm clock went off causing him to slowly open his eyes. Instead of being greeted with that feeling of a new day beginning, he instead felt his jaw feeling very sore and slight headache. He rubbed his jaw wondering what could have happened to it. Perhaps he slept on it the wrong way if at all possible. He didn't put much thought in it. He was fighting super villains for a living after all.

Sitting up, he stretched and changed into uniform. He slipped his boots on when he noticed the huge gap where his door used to be. Tech raised a brow in curiosity and stepped out into the hallway. The others doors seemed to be in tact. Slowly, he made his way to the mess hall.

When he entered, the team looked his way, no longer interested in their breakfast. "Does anyone have an explanation as to why my door is missing?"

No one answered. The room was silent. Even Slam had stopped eating. Tech looked at each of them and they all avoided his gaze.

"Am I missing something here?"

Ace cleared his throat and approached Tech. "Tech...do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember working on one of my micro processor chip then going to bed around eleven. That's about it. Why?"

Ace scratched the back of his head nervously. "Last night there was an...incident." Tech looked surprised and a little annoyed. "There was an attack on HQ and nobody woke me?"

"Not exactly..." Ace muttered. By this time Duck was getting impatient and decided to make things "easier" on Ace. "You were screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night and when we came to wake you up, you went all Norman Bates on Ace. There, I said it."

Ace gave Duck a dirty look then turned back to Tech who had an even more confused look on his face.

"Last night, we heard you screaming so we all came to see what was wrong. Slam tore the door down because we were afraid you were being attacked. It looked like you were having a nightmare so I tried to wake you up. When I did, you went completely a-wall and tried to strangle me. Duck and Lexi couldn't pry you off so Slam had to knock you out."

Slam averted Tech's gaze and suddenly became very interested with his shoes. Tech looked back at his hands as if trying to see what happened in them but could not remember a thing of what Ace had just told him.

"I'm sorry Ace but I don't recall any of that happening."

"Are you sure Tech? You were wide awake when it happened." Lexi asked. Tech just shook his head.

"I was sure I was asleep all night."

Rev zoomed up next to Tech and peered into his eyes as if he was examining him. "How-could-you-not-remember-what-happened?-You-had-Ace-in-a-death-lock-and-was-strangling-the-life-out-of-him!-Are-you-sick?-Does-your-head-hurt?-Did-Black-Velvet-use-that-brain-thing-on-you-again?"

Tech pushed him away annoyed. "I told you, I DON'T remember anything like that happening. Look Ace, I'm sorry if something happened to you that may have been caused by me but I honestly don't have a clue on what your talking about."

"It's alright Tech. We're just worried about you." Ace stated.

"I'm sure I'll be fine but thank you for your concern."

Tech sat down and fixed himself his own meal and the Loonatics carried on with their morning as if nothing had happened. Although Tech could not help but think if everyone was pulling his leg. But it wouldn't make sense if they were. Duck was the only real prankster and Tech highly doubted he could get Ace, Lexi, Rev and Slam involved.

So that only leaves him with the option that they must be telling the truth.

But how could he not remember any of it? Random physical acts in an individuals sleep were not uncommon but this was the first case of a strangling Tech had heard of. His thoughts were interrupted by a common question asked by Ace.

"So, got any new toys for us."

"They are NOT toys Ace. And I have been working on a few new projects but they are not yet complete." Tech answered taking a bite out of his toast.

"Sounds good doc. I'm gonna hit up some training exercises. You up for a few rounds Lex?" Ace asked, stretching his arms. The pink rabbit gave him a playful smile.

"Only if you can keep up."

Ace chuckled and the two left for the Training room. Rev zoomed up next to Duck and barraged him with a series of questions.

"So-Duck-you-wanna-see-a-movie?-Play-some-video-games?-Catch-a-game-on-the-tube?-Or-how-bout-that-new-pizza-shop-down-the-street?-I-was-never-a-big-fan-of-anchovies-but-some-people-really-like-em-for-some-reason-..."

"Alright! We'll go! Just...keep the speech down to Mach one ok?" Duck finally agreed. The two left the room and Slam was fast asleep on the couch. Sighing, Tech stood up and headed to where he spends most of his time. His lab.

Pressing the button on the wall, the door slid open to reveal Tech's world and sanctuary. Dozens of gadgets, all shapes and sizes decorated the room. Test tubes, beakers, screws, drills, welding wrenches were naturally abundant. Near the far left side of the lab, was a giant computer which held hundreds of useful data on Acmetropolis. In the center was Tech's work bench where he's spent countless hours tinkering with something. The green coyote let out a breath of relief to be back in his niche.

Sitting down, he pulled out his tools to start working on his latest project when suddenly a loud explosion rocked him off his stool.

Dust and grime were everywhere as Tech coughed loudly and grabbed his head in pain. The sound of heavy footsteps crunching over plywood and class were heard, coming closer to the fallen hero.

"Aw, Puppy had a little spill?"

Tech recognized the deep, harden voice from anywhere.

"How'd you get past security Massive?" He coughed out. The hulking super villain put on a wicked grin. "Wasn't hard. You boys really need to update that thing."

Tech's hands started to flow bright green as he summoned his powers. "Really? We'll update this!"

Green bolts of light hit one of the new speed bikes he had been working on and it started to levitate. With out hesitation, Tech cast the heavy bike directly at Massive. The bike struck him and another loud explosion formed from the impact.

Tech squinted to see through the smoke but it was useless. He would have to wait until it cleared. But the giant fist that connected with his nose was not as patient. Tech flew back a good ten feet and crashed into his bench, sending tools and blueprints everywhere.

"Nice try fuzz face. But your little tricks won't work this time."

Massive emerged from the smoke unscathed and that grin still on his face. Wiping some blood off his muzzle Tech stood up although quite dizzy from the blow. Tech again summoned his powers and threw whatever metal objects were lying around towards Massive. They bounced harmlessly off him.

"My turn."

Grabbing the coyote by the neck, he flung him all the way across the room. Tech hit the wall hard and crumpled to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground, Massive was on him again, throwing him to the other side of the room. If Tech tried to get up, he was greeted with another big fist to the ribs or face. Once more he was lifted into the air and cast into another unforgiving wall.

He struggled to get up but his body was riddled with pain. Massive slowly made his way over, jeering the bruised Loonatic.

"I gotta say I'm pretty disappointed flea bag. You usually put some effort into our fights."

Tech climbed to his feet even though his body just wanted to stop. The coyote was an ugly mess. Blood dripped down his nose into his mouth, his once dazzling uniform was tattered, showing patches of green fur here and there. One eye was swollen shut and the other was having a hard time staying open. But Tech wasn't going to die lying down.

Summoning all his strength, he called forth every bit of power in his body and let loose with the biggest magnetic blast he could muster. Almost everything in Tech's lab came flying through the air and slammed into Massive, creating a small mountain of broken metal.

Tech fell to his knees and coughed up some blood, Spiting it aside, he looked towards the giant metal grave of the super villain.

"How's that for effort you son of a bitch?" He panted.

Tech's good eye widened in horror when the pile of metal started to move and Massive emerged without a scratch on him.

"Gonna have to do better than that." He mocked and landed another fist which knocked Tech unconscious.

* * *

"Tech! Guys! In here! Wake up! Please wake up!"

Tech's good eye opened to see the worried face of Lexi staring back at him.

"Lex?..." He asked out loud. Lexi cupped his face in her hands, tears threatening to emerge. "Tech...what did you do to yourself?" She whispered. Tech struggled to sit up and with some help from Lexi he managed to accomplish that.

"What...what do you mean? Didn't you see Massive? Did...did you guys get him?" He asked looking around the lab, which was still a mess from the battle. The lab's door opened and the rest of the Loonatics rushed in to aid their fallen comrade.

"Jesus Tech..." Ace mumbled seeing the state he was in. Rev opened his mouth to say something but oddly nothing came out. He was speechless. Duck looked around the lab then back to Tech.

"See what happens when you look up dirty web sites on your big computer Tech?"

That earned him a slap upside the head from Slam and a menacing growl. Duck rubbed the back of his head in annoyance and took a second look at Tech. The mallard suddenly felt very ashamed for making such a comment towards his team mate in such a weakened state.

"So what the hell happened?" He asked.

Tech looked at them one by one trying to piece together what was going on. "What do you...I just got the crap kicked out of me by Massive and no one saw him?!"

The others looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Tech...Massive's still serving his sentence in jail. There's no way he could have been here." Lexi spoke up. Tech looked around in disbelief.

"Look at me! He was here dammit!" Look at the hole in the wa..."

Tech was silenced as he gazed upon a solid wall where Massive had entered from. There was no hole or any sign of a forced entry. Tech's mind was whirling. This couldn't be. He felt the explosion and the beating. He had to have been there.

Ace kneeled beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tech..." He said softly causing his friend to stare up at him in confusion and fear.

"You came in here alone and...", Ace paused, "It looks like...you've been alone the whole time."

Tech stared at his leader for a long time, letting what he just said sink in. "Ace..you have to believe me. He was here. I fought him. I nearly died from him"

Ace sighed and looked up towards his team. This was really scaring them. Especially Lexi. She was the most sensitive of the group and seeing a friend suffer was anguish to her.

"We're gonna get ya fixed up first ok? Then we'll talk."

Tech tried to speak but he couldn't. The event that just took place had to have been real. He would never do something like this to himself.

He felt himself being lifted up by Slam and taken to the medic room. But Tech was in no mood for resting. He had to find out what happened. Shrugging off Slam and stumbling a few steps, he made his way to the surveillance room. The others tried to bring him back but he ignored them. He needed to know. Nearly falling through the door, he staggered over the control panel.

"Computer, show me Acmetropolis Prison surveillance on inmate 3200567."

The computer screen flashed and a video surveillance of the prison was shown. Tech nearly fell to his knees in shock. There was Massive, fitted with a prison uniform and sitting comfortably on his bed.

Tech couldn't believe what he was seeing. He began to feel dizzy but shook it off.

"Computer, show me surveillance of the lab one hour ago."

The screen flashed again and a new window popped up showing Tech's lab. Tech saw himself sitting down to his bench. He waited for the explosion but it never came. But Tech still saw himself react as if something did happen. He saw himself fall off the chair, talking to "Massive", summoning his powers and attacking midair. He saw himself dish out punches on himself and throw his own body into walls.

The others looked on in sympathy and worry. Tech started to shake uncontrollably and he passed out on his feet. The last thing he saw before slipping into the darkness, were his friends running to catch him.

_A/N: Whew! First Chapter done! Hope all have enjoyed so far. Chapter two on the way!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Chapter two!_

"I just don't get it."

Ace stopped the replay of the lab's surveillance again and sat back in his chair. Whatever Tech had seen must of looked so real to him, the way he threatened and attacked absolutely nothing. The sound of the door sliding open brought his attention upwards. Duck and Lexi entered with tired looks on their faces.

"So, any new progress." Lexi asked, letting out a yawn. The team were taking shifts watching over Tech to make sure a similar episode was not repeated.

Ace frowned and shook his head. "Unfortunately no. It's still just Tech talking to no one and kicking the stuffing out of himself."

Duck fell back into a chair and rubbed his eyes. "So where does that leave us? Tech's mind has left for a vacation?" Ace stood up and started to pace restlessly.

"I don't know. Whatever he saw was a hallucination. But what caused it?"

"What about Ozone Fixers?"

Ducks sudden input of thought caused Lexi and Ace to look over with stern looks. "That's not funny Duck." Lexi scolded.

"Who said I was trying to be funny? Tech was in college, it's a time to experiment. Maybe he got hooked on the stuff."

Ozone Fixers were the street name for a widely used drug, favorite among most addicts. It's very common among colleges where most people start to get hooked. It's been classified as being more popular than the twenty first century's marijuana leaf and stronger than heroin.

"I don't believe that for second." Ace growled. Duck but his hands up defensively. "I'm not trying to be the bad guy here Ace. I'm just saying we should consider all of our options. It would explain the hallucinations and the self inflicted wounds. Those are all common symptoms of Ozone Fixers."

"Out of the question Duck. Tech would never do something as stupid as that. There's got to be another explanation."

"Well if it's not drugs or our enemies that means only one thing," Duck stated standing up. "Tech's losing his mind."

Lexi sighed and looked towards Ace. The team leader rubbed his forehead in frustration. It was definitely starting to look that way. But Ace was going to try everything to keep away from that statement. Slam suddenly entered the room pointing down the hall.

"Techawake." He said through his grunts and snarls. The others followed him down to the medic room where Tech sat up in his bed upon their arrival. Rev was sitting in a chair reading a book. An odd sight since Rev was usually whizzing through everything and everyone to keep himself occupied. He looked up from his book and stood up.

"He's been awake for about ten minutes." He said in a normal speech. Everyone looked at him in surprise. For Rev to actually slow down in speech, he must be really worried about his fellow team mate. Lexi sat down next to Tech and gently stroked his cheek.

"Hey. How you feeling?"

"It was real." Is all Tech said. Ace shuffled uncomfortably on his feet. "Tech...," He started but Tech cut him off.

"It was real Ace. It...had to have been."

"There was no one in that lab with you Tech. You were alone the whole time. I watched that surveillance for hours and nothing changed."

"Then how do you explain these?" Tech snapped, referring to his bandages. Ace sighed and looked at Duck. Duck gave him a "go ahead" look.

"Tech...I would never even consider asking you this but...are you taking Ozone Fixers?"

"Ace..." Lexi said looking at him with an annoyed expression. "What?" Tech asked dumbfound.

"I have to ask Tech, other wise..."

"Other wise what? I'm insane? Crazy? Ludicrous? Call it whatever you want Ace but I am not losing my mind and I'm sure as hell not on drugs." Tech replied a bit angry.

"Well what do you want me to say Tech? That you were attacked by someone who clearly wasn't there and we have to go out and get him?"

Tech threw off the covers in anger and stood up so that he was nose to nose with Ace. "Someone was there."

"No Tech. You were the only one there."

"He beat me halfway to death!"

"You did that to yourself!"

Tech grabbed Ace roughly by the collar and pulled him close. "I am not crazy! You hear me! Someone is out there trying to kill me!"

"Let go of me Tech." Ace growled, his eyes narrowing in on the coyote's. Tech pushed him away and marched past him down the hall. "Tech get back here! That's an order!"

Tech merely flipped him off and continued to walk. The others watched him go in worry but Ace was not going to put up with his behavior. He raced up to Tech and grabbed his shoulder spinning him around.

"Don't walk away from me Tech."

Tech's response was a hard shove to Ace who shoved back. At that point, fists were involved. Seeing what was happening the others raced towards the two. Slam pried the two apart but noticed that Tech's eyes were glowing green. He grunted in question and was shoved away hard by Tech.

"You think you know what's best for everyone don't you?!" He yelled, his powers starting to emerge.

"Tech stop it!" Lexi shouted, hoping she could convince him to cease what he was doing. But Tech continued to power up as his green light started to envelope him. The sound of metal being ripped out of the walls and floor could be heard and the team realized they were in danger. "Duck! You go high, me and Rev will go low!" Ace called out.

Duck nodded and tackled Tech's upper body while Rev and Ace took out his legs, sending the coyote to the ground. He struggled wildly, trying to get free. "Lexi! Stun him with a Brain Blast!"

Lexi hesitated. She didn't want to hurt her friend. Tech's light started to grow bigger and the tearing of metal could be heard closer now.

"Lexi!"

Seeing no other option, Lexi summoned her powers and struck Tech with a small dose of her Brain Blast. Tech growled in pain and his light dimmed.

"Quick! Get him into isolation!" Ace commanded. Slam picked up Tech and sped down the hall towards the Isolation Chamber. Reaching the room, Ace rushed to one of the control panels and pressed a few buttons causing a door to open. Slam was just about to toss Tech in there when he suddenly recovered and grabbed the edges of the door. Slam tried to push him in but his grip was surprisingly strong once more. Ace, Rev and Lexi tried to assist Slam but Tech held tight.

"No! Your all against me!" Tech shouted. Duck took a couple steps back and sprinted towards the huddle. Throwing his body against them was enough to knock Tech into the room. Rev zoomed to his feet and over to the controls and locked the door.

Tech was up on his feet instantly and threw his body against the giant window, trying to break it but it held steady.

"I'm not crazy!" He yelled over and over again. The team watched in horror and pity as he threw his body against the glass over and over again. After ten minutes, he was out of breath and sunk to the floor, still mumbling that his mind was still his own.

* * *

"It wasn't right Ace."

Ace ignored Lexi's comment as he continued to watch the news. He didn't want to talk about what happened. Lexi frowned and turned off the TV.

"You shouldn't have pushed Tech like that."

"Don't start with me Lexi..." Ace replied in a tired and annoyed voice. "No Ace. We can't avoid this."

"What do you want me to do Lex? Cause I'm sure as hell out of ideas. Tech tried to kill us today. What does that tell you?"

"It tells me that our friend needs our help. And us just sitting around ignoring him isn't going to solve this problem."

Ace grabbed his head in frustration. He was getting a very big headache. He looked at Lexi and her stern, some what angry expression. Sighing he asked, "Well, what do we do?"

"We call Zadavia."

Ace thought about it. What other option did they have really?

"Fine." Is all he said and walked on out to the main room. Lexi did not follow him. Instead she made her way to the Isolation Chamber.

This whole situation was really scaring her. Tech was the most well put together person she has ever known. She didn't want to question Tech's mental health but it was hard not to after today. She opened the door and walked in to find Duck fast asleep on his watch.

"Zzz...A million dollars for me?...Let's make it two...zzz"

She ignored his rambling and approached the giant window. Looking inside, she saw Tech sitting with his back against the wall. He stared at his feet with blood shot eyes. As if knowing she was there, he looked up and locked eyes with her. The two stared for a moment until Tech spoke,

"Are you okay Lexi?" His voice was hoarse from his constant screaming. Lexi felt a lot better about his sudden calmness and worry for her safety.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

Tech snorted a laugh and stared at his boots. "I've been better."

"We're calling Zadavia. Maybe she can help you with..." Lexi didn't finish her sentence. She didn't know how.

"My mental stab ability?" Tech finished for her.

"Tech, I promise you that we will find out what's really going on and get you better." Lexi said, pressing her hands against the glass. Tech just stared at the ground as if he didn't hear her. Lexi took that as a sign that he wasn't in the mood for talking right now. She took a seat beside Duck and silently watched him from a distance. Tech took no notice.

"_What's happening to me?"_ He thought to himself. The incident this morning he couldn't remember, the lab and now attacking his friends. He didn't even know why he attacked them. Tech stared into the floor as if trying to find the answers in it but none came to him. What if this all really was in his mind? What if he really was what those professors called him back at the institute?

"A mad genius..." He muttered to no one.

He shook his head. No. He couldn't believe that. He won't believe that. He was not crazy. There has to be an explanation for this. An enemy or some sort of DNA reaction from the meteor that gave him his powers. A slight itch from his shoulder tried to break him away from his thoughts but failed to do so. He was too focused on what needs to be done. His friendships and sanity depended on it.

* * *

"Are you certain Tech did this?"

Zadavia looked around the room, just across the hallway from where the struggle with Tech took place. The room's metal foundations and anything else that could be considered magnetic where yanked from the wall and ground, all twisted in some sort of bizarre fashion. It looked like something out of a nightmare.

"Believe it toots. We got the scars to prove it." Duck so crudely pointed out. Zadavia gave him an annoyed look for his reference to her.

"Take me to him."

The team led her down to the Isolation Chamber with Ace lagging behind. As worried as he was about Tech, he was still bitter about his disrespect towards Ace's authority as leader. Whether or not Tech's mental health was to blame for it, it was still a slap to the face, one that still stung. Ace knows that he shouldn't be thinking like this but he prides himself on being someone that everyone looks up to and respects. Ace picked up his steps and caught up with the others, still keeping silent.

The door opened and Zadavia made her way towards the giant window. Peering inside, she saw Tech sitting cross legged in the middle of the room. He seemed to be mediating.

"Tech?"

Tech eyes slowly opened and stared back through the window to Zadavia. He didn't speak as he knew of her coming but sat quietly, ready to listen.

"How are you Tech?" She asked. He didn't answer at first. He just sat there, staring back at her. After what seemed like forever, he finally spoke.

"...Tired."

Tech really didn't want to face Zadavia right now. It was embarrassing that someone of such high stature and importance like Zadavia could think of him as crazy.

"Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" Zadavia watched the coyote shift uncomfortably on the floor. His body language was suggesting that he was not in the mood for talking. But she had to know what was wrong with him. He was a protector of a city that needed him. But most of all, he was a friend.

"Tech, please tell me what's wrong."

Tech let out a sigh of frustration and his eyes met hers once more. "They...they think I'm..."

He could not bring himself to finish his sentence. It was too much for him to say what they all thought of him. But Zadavia finished for him.

"They think your not well Tech...and so do I" She said a bit hesitantly. Ace had shown her the surveillance and told her the stories and it seemed that Tech was indeed ill. She could visibly see Tech wince when she said that. It must be so hard for one with the pride of being at such a high intelligence to see those around him question his sanity.

"I'm not ill. I'm not..."

Tech mumbled to himself. Zadavia sighed and looked to the others. They stared back at her, hoping for some sort of plan they could get started on. "Follow me." She simply said and lead them to the Main Control room where their meetings take place. Everyone took a seat and waited for Zadavia to begin.

"We have a serious issue here."

"No kidding." Duck mumbled under his breath. Zadavia took no notice or chose to ignore him.

"Tech needs help but he denies his sickness. He believes we will lose respect for him and perhaps break all bonds with him completely."

"You got all that from staring at him?" Ace asked a little skeptical. "I've studied people a lot longer than you have Ace." Is all Zadavia said.

"So what do we do?" Rev asked. Zadavia stared into the air for a moment, thinking. After a few moments had passed, she turned back to them.

"I think Tech needs some time away from Acmetropolis. Perhaps if he was in a more calmer and serene location, these incidents would stop."

"Wait, are you saying that this whole thing is stress related?" Lexi asked, a bit confused. Zadavia pondered that question. It could be a factor but she had a nagging feeling that it had nothing to do with stress.

"It could be. But I believe Tech needs some time to himself to figure out what is really happening."

Ace stood up out of his chair and held his hands up as if he were stopping someone. "Woah, woah, hold it there boss. Do you think it's really such as a wise idea to send him out on his own after what he did to himself?"

"You do bring up a valid point Ace but as much as I would like to send one of you with him, you are all needed here to protect the city."

Ace didn't say a word but sat back down with an expression that said "This is a very bad idea."

Zadavia then told them the rest of her plan. It was a long shot but maybe it would help them get their friend back.

* * *

Tech stood awkwardly by the road, waiting for his cab. A suitcase was at his feet and he was no longer in uniform but in much more casual attire. The rest of the group waited with him, all feeling nervous and just as awkward. As the cab made it's way around the corner, Lexi gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Take care of yourself ok? We'll see you in a couple of days."

Tech just gave her a smile and turned his attention to Rev. "Have-a-good-time-out-there-buddy!-Make-sure-you-don't-walk-off-the-trails-and-get-lost!-I-once-got-lost-and-man-oh-man-was-it-scary!-There-were-bugs-and-snakes-and..."

Duck pushed Rev aside saying, "Geez, we only have a few hours of daylight left, let the rest of us say goodbye too." Rev responded by sticking out his tounge.

"Look Tech, I'm not good at the whole being sincere and emotional thing. It's not really my style but...come back to us you hear?"

Tech was touched by Duck's attempt at being civil and kind. He shook his hand and gave Rev another one of his smiles. He suddenly felt himself being squeezed tightly by an emotional Slam. Tech winced and patted the Tasmanian on the back to comfort him.

"Relax big guy. I'll be back soon."

Slam put him down and stepped aside to let Ace come forward. He and Tech just stared at each other for a while, both trying to figure out what they wanted to say. Ace was the first to speak.

"Look Tech, I..."

"No Ace," Tech cut him off, "I'm sorry for the way I acted. You were just looking out for me and I was to caught up in my own world to see that."

Ace smiled and gripped Tech's shoulder. "Think nothing of it my friend. Just have a good time but not too good. We still need you to call ourselves a team."

Tech smiled and an impatient cab horn caused him to pick up his luggage. Climbing into the back, he waved to his friends as the cab took off, their figures getting smaller and smaller in the distance until they disappeared. Tech sat back and sighed. He wasn't so sure of this plan. In fact he didn't even want to do it. It felt like he was giving in. But they wanted him to go so bad and honestly, he couldn't say no to them. He never could. They were more than just his friends. They were his family.

But who knows? Perhaps this little "vacation" was what he really needed.

_A/N: Whew! Chapter 2 down! I hope all are enjoying this and thanks to those who review. Chapter 3 coming at ya!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Another Chapter for youse guys. I'm very happy people are enjoying this so far and I hope I can meet your expectations of the fic. I would also like to add that I don't watch Teen Titans so any familiarity between the episode and this fic are purely coincidental. Oh and I'm confused that from some episodes, Tech and the other's fur/feathers are normal, not the color we usually see them in. Just something I found odd. On with the fic!_

* * *

Tech watched the cab speed away down the dirt path and disappear into the thick maze of trees but not before charging him extra for the "crappy and stressful" route through the woods.

Turning around, he gazed upon a large cabin. It was a two floor, old fashion log structure, an abundance of windows on each floor and a small porch on the side. To top it all off, a calm and clear lake rested only a few feet away from the cabin. Tech thought it looked quite nice.

"_Maybe this won't be so bad after all."_

Tech felt an irritating itch on his shoulder and scratched at it. A few bugs flew off his jacket and into the air. He let out a soft groan, his previous statement now wavering.

"_Great. I've been here for ten seconds and already I've been bitten by some insect."_

Picking up his luggage, he made his way up the steps and opened the front door. Flicking on a light switch, the room was illuminated. A large living room with a few chairs, a couch and a television appeared before him. There was a kitchen in the next room and a hallway that had a stair way leading upstairs and a door at the end of the hall that lead into the basement.

He went upstairs to find another hallway with a bathroom on one end and a bedroom on the other. Tech threw his luggage onto the bed and looked out the window. Vast wilderness surrounded him, almost cutting him off from the world. But Tech recalls passing through a small town about twenty minutes before he arrived at the cabin so he didn't feel like a complete hermit.

He made his way back downstairs and into the kitchen. He opened the cabinets to be greeted with absolutely nothing. He let out a sigh closing the cabinets. Looks like he will need to go back in town and get some groceries.

Tech trudged into the living room and plopped himself down on the couch and just stared into space. Thoughts of yesterday filled his head as he remembered the whole set up to him being here.

_Tech was glad to be out of the Isolation Chamber. The feeling of being a prisoner within his own home wasn't exactly the best in the world. But now came the hard part. Facing his friends and Zadavia._

_They had called him to the meeting room just a few minutes ago over the intercom. He didn't like the sound of Zadavia's tone. It sounded like she was about to tell him that his pet goldfish just died. Thoughts filled his mind as he made his way to the meeting room and he could not help but worry._

_We're they going to kick him off the team? We're they going to commit him to an asylum? Do they really think he's crazy?_

_Tech approached the door that behind it, his fate awaited. He took a deep breath and opened it. _

_Ace, Rev, Lexi, Duck and Slam all sat at their chairs with Zadavia at the front of the table. She gave Tech a warm smile when he entered._

"_Feeling better?"_

"_...Yes."_

"_That's good. Please take your seat Tech."_

_Tech awkwardly sat down at his chair and could feel everyone's eyes on him. He took his seat between Lexi and Rev, sitting across from Ace. Ace crossed his arms with a frown and looked elsewhere. Tech returned the gesture._

"_We have been talking Tech," Zadavia began, "And we think that maybe you need some time off."_

"_I'd rather not Zadavia. Acmetropolis needs us. All of us."_

_Zadavia sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "I appreciate your dedication and as much as I would like you to stay...it just doesn't seem to be the right thing to do."_

"_Oh? And why is that? Is it because you all think I'm insane?" Tech spoke out in an irritated and loud tone. _

"_We don't think your crazy Tech. We just think that maybe your under a lot of stress lately and need to relax." Lexi interrupted._

"_You'd be stressed out too if someone attacked you in your home and nobody believes you."_

_The others winced at Tech's harsh words. They felt bad enough that they had to send him away but the way Tech was feeling betrayed added to the sting. Zadavia approached Tech and gently put a hand on his shoulder._

"_We do believe that something happened Tech. We just don't know what. And I'm asking you this not only as your 'boss' but as your friend. Do this for me. For us. We care about you."_

_Tech looked around and saw the worry on everyone's faces, even Ace although he was still not looking at him. Tech thought about it for a moment. He really did not want to go anywhere but here. But...they just wanted to help right? They were letting him go on his own. If they really thought he was crazy, they would send someone with him wouldn't they? But the fact that they were sending him away still made him angry._

_After thinking about it for a good while, he said, "Fine." Zadavia gave him another warm smile although the feeling of giving in was starting to gnaw at his stomach._

"_Thank you Tech."_

_As Zadavia explained to him that she knew of a cabin in the woods out of town that was a great place to relax, Tech's mind wandered again. Do they think less of him? Will he be welcomed back to the friends he's become accustom to? Or will things be different?_

The sound of a distant hawk screeching through the air broke Tech out of his trance. He didn't want to think about this. If he was sent here to relax, then that's what he is going to do. He would deal with his question when he got back.

Picking himself up off the couch, he made his way out the front door. Tech wandered down the dirt path the cab had come up and eventually found himself on a road. As he started his hike into town, he took the time to take in his surroundings.

As much as Tech loved to hunker down in his lab, he did enjoy the beauty of Mother Earth. Tall green trees stretched down the roadfor what seemed like forever. An abundance of different shrubs and bushes sprouted from the forest floor. Every now and then, he could pick up the sounds of the forests residents. A chirp here, a grunt there. It was very calming.

Tech would stop at certain spots to examine a leaf or the remains of a fallen tree. It was fascinating to find all the different kinds of insect species under just one rock. The itch in his shoulder though reminded him that it was probably best to stay away from anymore bugs.

A half an hour later tech finally entered the town. He passed a sign that said,

"Welcome to Dante's Falls"

It seemed like one of those quiet, friendly towns you see in the movies. Rows of houses, children playing on the sidewalk or riding bikes. Elderly couples sitting on a porch swing outside their houses. Tech smiled at this little piece of suburban heaven. These people didn't need to fear attacks or radioactive monsters.

Tech finally found himself in the more district part of the town. He walked along the sidewalk until he came to a grocery store. He opened the door and grabbed a little basket while going through the list of essentials in his head. He received a few stares from the locals as he made his way through the isles. He wasn't surprised.

How often do you see a coyote shopping for milk?

Tech never really minds the stares. It's the fact that he and the other Loonatics were the only anthro sapiens on the planet it seemed. That always confused him. Why was it just them? Were there others out there like them?

"_Always the questions, never the answers..."_

Only time will tell he guessed. Right now his stomach was reminding him to start shopping and stop pondering.

He grabbed the main essentials. Milk, eggs, bread, some various meats, carrots, tomatoes, potatoes, etc. He wasn't sure how long he would be staying here but this would do for a week or so.

Again that itch in his shoulder started to act up again. He decided to pick up a cream for it and some bug spray just incase.

Tech stood in line to pay for his goods as an elderly woman placed her items on the conveyer belt. A young woman and her two children took a spot behind him. Tech could hear the little boy and girl whispering to each other, most likely about him. His suspicion was right as the mother scolded them and told them "it wasn't polite to stare". He didn't mind though.

The mother then remembered she had forgotten an item and told the children to stay put while she retrieved it. Tech could see the two young ones peeking up at him through the corner of his eye. He looked down and met eyes with the two of them. They looked a bit frightened so Tech gave them a smile and a wink. The two giggled and hid their faces. He chuckled and started to place his own items on the belt.

The cashier was a nice looking young woman and gave Tech a shy smile. He smiled back which caused her cheeks to tinge a hint of red.

"_I'll never understand humans."_

One minute they're looking at you like some sort of alien, then they look like they want you to bring them flowers and chocolates.

She bagged his groceries and handed him his reciet. She gave him another shy smile as he walked out the door. On the way out, he noticed a scribbling on the reciet. It was a phone number. Tech looked back at the store in shock and amusement. He shrugged and stuffed the number in his pocket.

_"This vacation is starting to look up."_

* * *

Tech passed a small bar and grill and decided that he would eat out tonight. It was a half an hour walk back to the cabin and he needed some energy to burn. He opened the door and was greeted with some soft country music and a lively little hangout. Some people threw a glance at his way but quickly went back to what they were doing. Tech sat down at an empty booth and waited to be served.

He noticed a silent and somewhat moody man, sitting in a dark booth across from him. He was staring directly at him. Tech ignored him and was greeted by the stewardess.

"What'll you have sugar?"

"Huh? Oh...uh, I'll have a burger and a side of salad please?"

She wrote it down and disappeared into the back. Tech looked around the bar to occupy his time but his eyes always came back to the man in the dark booth staring at him. Tech would play with his fork or try and study the people at the bar but the man's stare was burning a hole into him.

Finally the man got up and started to head for the door. Or so Tech thought. The man instead pulled up a chair and sat directly across from Tech.

"Haven't seen you around here much. New in town?"

He spoke in a gruff voice that's been battered by years of tobacco. "Yes...I am." Tech said cautiously. There was something about him that bothered the coyote.

He was a big man to say the least. About six and a half feet tall, two hundred and fifty pounds, built quite solid. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans that were smudged with dirt. A flannel buttoned up shirt and a thick hunting vest dawned his massive upper body. And finally, a beat up baseball cap sat on top of his buzz cut head.

"We don't get tourists around here much. They usually just pass through." He informed Tech, chewing on a toothpick.

"I see." Is all Tech said. He wished the guy would just go away. He was starting to creep him out.

"So where are you from?"

"The city." Is all Tech said. Where the hell was the waitress? "Really? I hear there's thousands of ways to keep yourself busy there. Why'd you decide to come mingle with the country bumpkins?"

"Look, mister..."

"Barrows. Ned Barrows."

"Mister Barrows, I don't mean to be rude but I would like to enjoy a meal to myself tonight. Sorry." Hopefully this would get rid of him. Barrows laughed a throaty laugh and flicked his toothpick away.

"No need to be apologizing mister..." Tech wasn't so sure he wanted to give him his name but he didn't seem to be threatening. "Tech. Tech E. Coyote."

"Well Mister Coyote, it's getting dark. You shacked up anywhere for the night?"

"I have a cabin in the woods."

Barrows stared at Tech for what seemed to be a while. He stared out the window, into the streets that had fallen under night fall. He then stared back to Tech.

"The woods you say?"

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?" Tech asked a bit annoyed. Would this guy just please leave him alone? His bug bite was really starting to act up now which made him less tolerable. Barrows cracked another smile.

"Nothing wrong at all sir. Just curious is all." He said and started to leave. But before he did, he leaned down next to Tech and spoke in a low voice.

"Stick to the road. Don't wander or dick around. If you hear something, just keep moving. Stick to the road."

With that, he left. Tech took in his words wondering what he was talking about. Just then, the waitress came by with Tech's dinner.

"_Great timing."_

* * *

Tech exited the Bar and Grill with a full stomach. He felt a little stuffed but he would work it off on the walk home.

Tech started down the street and eventually came back to the isolated road where he came from. It was a little chilly and Tech pulled his jacket a little tighter. Sometimes fur wasn't enough. He kept walking and cast a glance towards the pitch black forest. He had to admit it was a little spooky being surrounded by acres of trees covered in darkness. Barrows words came back to him.

"_Stick to the road."_

Tech supposed that one could get lost quite easily in this maze of woodland. Then, very suddenly, he had the feeling that he was being watched. He took a look behind him and saw nothing. Tech decided that maybe he should pick up his pace.

After another twenty minutes of him darting his eyes back and forth, he reached the dirt road that lead up to the cabin. That feeling of being watched was even stronger as he trudged through the small trail. Finally he came to the cabin and let out a sigh of relief.

He approached the door and was about to open it when he heard a loud thump. He looked around and scanned the area. He didn't see anything. But more sounds were heard. It sounded like footsteps. Tech glanced upwards. It was coming from the roof of the cabin. He walked back down the steps and stepped back to see what was up there.

Darkness.

He frowned and scratched his head. "Odd." He said to himself. He was sure he had heard noises. But then again, he was sure he had been attacked at HQ. Tech shook his head. He couldn't think like that. He couldn't give in.

_CRASH!_

A pair of garbage cans were knocked over near the far side of the cabin and a large dark, shape flew through the night and into the forest. It all happened so fast, Tech almost didn't see it. But he had seen something. It looked like a bear or a large deer. Well, whatever it was, it had made quite a mess. Tech sighed and cleaned up the garbage.

He let out a large yawn as he entered through the front door. He took off his jacket and headed upstairs for a hot shower. Tech kept it short and dried himself off. The super hero let out another yawn and climbed into bed.

He took one last glance out the window into the dark woods. Shrugging, he reached up and turned off the lights, letting sleep take over him.

* * *

_A/N: I couldn't resist making Tech a complete pimp in this chapter XD. I thought it would be neat to see the interaction between someone like Tech and humans and I thought that one part would be kinda funny. Anyway, Chapter four coming up!_


End file.
